


Passage D'Enfer

by Protein



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, harrypotterau
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 01:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protein/pseuds/Protein
Summary: 韦伯是十年前死于纯血主义学生谋杀的拉文克劳学生。十年后大帝重回学校遇到幽灵韦伯。
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

现在是晚餐时间，霍格沃兹的学生们在一起用餐，

“我在图书馆遇到一个幽灵，他简直是个天使。”格兰芬多的三年级学生弗拉特一边吃着嘴里的牛肉布丁一边说着他下午在图书馆的神奇经历。那时他正在图书馆里找草药学的参考书，他几乎把可以找的角角落落都找了一遍却一无所获。

“你在找什么？”他的头顶上飘来一个干净的少年声，听起来比自己年长几岁，弗拉特循着声音的来源抬起头，他看见一个少年样的幽灵，留着齐耳的短发，眨巴着大眼睛看着自己。

幽灵在霍格沃兹并不少见，“我在找草药学的参考书。”弗拉特老实地说道，他已经找了很久甚至想要放弃。

“我想你该去西面倒数第二排的第三个书架找找。”那幽灵想也没想地说道，“不过它们有些旧了你得小心点，弄坏了平斯夫人是会发火的。”然后那幽灵就自顾自飘走了。

“你们要相信我，我真的在他说的地方找到了！”弗拉特大声地说道，并拿出了本旧书以示自己所言非虚。但他身边的同级生们却不大相信的样子。

“你遇到的是韦伯.维尔维特，”坐在他们身边的高年级学长开口了，于是大家的注意力都转到了他的身上，“他是拉文克劳的学生，成绩优异，十年前死于一起谋杀。”

“那为什么大家都不知道？”斯芬开口询问道，他碧色的眼睛里还写着一丝怀疑。

“他比较害羞，很少出来，”学长做了补充，“像今天这样指点弗拉特找书都很少见。”

听着学长的解释大家默默点头，却听到一个路过的斯莱特林学生突然插话，“都是胡说，图书馆里从来没有幽灵。”他金色的头发细致地梳在脑后，蓝色的眼睛里写着高傲。

“闭嘴，埃尔梅罗家的小子。”学长不想理会对方似地说了一句便自顾自继续吃着晚餐。

“韦伯.维尔维特就是个十年前的死人...”他还想说下去却也被同伴拦住了，这件事很奇妙，斯兰特林的学生里从没有人见过这个幽灵少年，但偶尔其他学院里则会有在图书馆见到幽灵韦伯的传闻出现。十年前韦伯.维尔维特被一个纯血主义的斯莱特林学生杀害，凶手现如今依旧被关在阿兹卡班里，但受害少年的亡魂究竟是否还在学校里游荡则众说纷纭。

晚自习时弗拉特强拉着斯芬去图书馆找寻那个幽灵少年，但这回他们一无所获，就像韦伯根本不存在一样。这让兴致勃勃的少年们大失所望，很快就到了睡觉时间，图书馆闭馆他们只得先回到宿舍。

“我觉得他现在还在图书馆。”躺在床上的弗拉特对一旁的斯芬说道。

“如果真和学长说得一样，我们可能很难刻意找到他。”斯芬已经没了兴趣，睡意让他的声音朦朦胧胧。

“路西安，你可以闻到他！”

“说了多少次不要叫我[狗]，更何况我从来没见过他，怎么可能知道他的味道。”斯芬的嗅觉灵敏，他的家族从很早以前就开始特化兽类的魔法，到了他这代颇有成效。

“我们应该现在去找他，他那么害羞，图书馆现在肯定没人。”说话间弗拉特已经跳了起来，并将另一张床上的斯芬拉了起来，“来吧路西安！”

于是两个少年为了满足内心的好奇违反了夜间不能在校园里闲逛的校规，虽然对于格兰芬多而言违反几次校规根本不算什么。

他们蹑手蹑脚地推开了图书馆的门，此时管理员已经离开，没有人会想到两个学生会在午夜溜进图书馆只为见一个幽灵少年。他们悄悄往里走，这里漆黑一片，只有月光透过窗户将窗前的景色照亮，而他们却在那里看到了一个意想不到的人——黑魔法防御课的老师——伊斯坎达尔教授。

高大的教授一开始没有注意到两个潜伏进来的学生，他的注意力全在眼前的幽灵身上，那幽灵看起来不愿意理他，背对着他，高高地飘在半空中。

“教授大晚上的也和我们一样来找幽灵？”看到眼前景象的弗拉特不由自主地说道。

“嘘，小声点，”斯芬赶忙捂住对方的嘴，“我们现在可是在违反校规。”

男人像是对幽灵说了什么，隔得太远听不清楚。最后叹了口气便转身离开了，而他离开的方向正对着斯芬和弗拉特。两个学生发现的时候已经无处可逃，他们尽可能地隐入到了黑暗里却还是被敏锐的伊斯坎达尔发现了。

“晚上好，埃斯卡尔德先生，古拉雪特先生。”高大的男人站在两个学生面前，红色的眼睛像是有夜视能力般一下子就认出了他们，“余可真没想到这个点能在图书馆见到你们。”

“对不起教授，我们...”斯芬开口了，却说不出接下来的话。

“现在是小孩的睡眠时间，余先带你们回宿舍。”伊斯坎达尔认真地说道，这和他上课时的风格略有不同，“明天下课后你们要留堂作为惩罚，念在你们初犯余不会告知你们的院长。”于是男人将两个孩子送回了宿舍，一路上弗拉特几次想问教授在图书馆做什么，但每次都被斯芬用眼神勒令闭嘴。

第二天下课后，两个学生愁眉苦脸地坐在教室的第一排，等着伊斯坎达尔的发落。红发的大汉却一改昨晚的态度，十分爽朗地说道，“晚上偷偷溜出来是不是挺刺激的？”

没想到教授会说这个，两个学生疑惑地眨巴了几下眼睛，不知道该怎么接话。

“余读书的时候也喜欢晚上溜出来，躲宿管可是件麻烦事。”说着伊斯坎达尔眨了下眼睛，他十年前从霍格沃兹毕业，就成为了一名傲罗。今年他受到学校的邀请来担任新一年的黑魔法防御课老师。

“教授，您昨晚在图书馆干嘛？”见教授没有生气的意思，弗拉特大着胆子将昨晚的问题问了出来。

“弗拉特！”没想到对方还是文了出来，斯芬大叫道对方的名字。

“见个朋友。”伊斯坎达尔回答得很坦然，十年前死于谋杀的韦伯.维尔维特与他的情谊包含着友情与爱情，他们原本亲密无比现在却隔着生与死。他回到学校后听闻了图书馆幽灵的传言，如果那真的是韦伯.维尔维特的亡魂那为何自己在学生时代没有见到，还是说对方不想让自己见到。

昨晚他抱着试一试的心态去了图书馆，漆黑幽暗的图书馆里静谧一片，他悄悄进入。果然在一扇窗户前他看到了那个幽灵少年，他与活着的时候一模一样，齐耳的短发和小鹿般的眼睛，只是他的肤色已是死人的苍白，身体也是半透明的灵体状态。少年坐在窗台上看着窗外的月亮，月光穿过玻璃透过他的身体照在地面上。

“小子，真的是你。”伊斯坎达尔开口唤窗前的幽灵，而对方先是一愣，循着声音回过头来，那双灰绿色的眼睛看着眼前的男人，一时有些失神。

他沉默了数秒，像是不可思议般地睁大了眼睛，“伊斯坎达尔？”幽灵少年像是吓到了一般站了起来，伊斯坎达尔从他的眼睛里读到了很多个为什么。为什么回来？为什么来找他？为什么不忘了他？为什么？所有的为什么汇聚在他的眼睛里变成了莫大的悲恸，死亡的气息瞬间将空气冻结。

“余是受校长邀请回来讲课的，”伊斯坎达尔开口道，“黑魔法防御课。”

幽灵没有回应他，转过了身，像是要朝什么地方飘走。

“余没有忘记过你，也不想忘记你。”伊斯坎达尔不顾对方的抗拒说道，“余一直很想你。”

“不要再说了...”韦伯开口了，他的声音没有变和伊斯坎达尔记忆力的一模一样，他的肩膀颤抖，双手攥紧像是在压抑自己的情绪一般将头埋得很低。

“余还会再来的。”伊斯坎达尔说道，他离开了，今晚的收获已经超乎了他的想象，虽然他还是无法明白为何十年前自己没有在图书馆找到韦伯的灵魂，但他也一定能找到答案。

伊斯坎达尔离开后韦伯才转过身来，他无助地飘落到地面上。他死后便化作了游魂在霍格沃兹飘荡，十年前他便在这里看着伊斯坎达尔苦苦寻找，但无论他如何呼唤对方也没有回应。而后伊斯坎达尔毕业离开了学校，而他一直以幽灵的形式活在城堡里。

他一开始躲在图书馆里不敢出来，图书管理员平斯夫人是第一个发现他的人，那时他正尝试向一本书籍施加悬浮术。韦伯生前便是图书馆的常客，向来严格的夫人替他完成了悬浮术的施加，从此他就窝在图书馆里。

而后是校长，大概是平斯夫人向他汇报了韦伯的情况。校长主动提出韦伯可以去旁听任何一堂他感兴趣的课，毕竟生前这个好学的孩子便几乎修了学校里的所有课程。韦伯谢过校长的好意却依旧只是在图书馆里看书，他的心因为死亡也跟着彻底封闭了起来，虽然还能在学校里让他看到一丝欣慰，但他觉得幸福与喜悦已经与自己无关。

“死去的东西都去哪儿了？”这是读一年级时青铜门环的问题之一。当时想不出答案的他只能被关在休息室外面，后来路过的学长说出了答案，“都化为虚无。”

韦伯没想过伊斯坎达尔会回来，那时他正靠在窗前回忆着生前的林林种种，他短暂的16年的生涯里大部分的事情都晦暗苍白。他的双亲都是麻瓜，出生时就带有魔法特质的韦伯显然吓到他们，于是将他遗弃在了孤儿院门口。长到了6岁他被一对老夫妇收养，来自加拿大的马凯基夫妇待他如亲生一般疼惜，11岁那年他收到了霍格沃兹的入学通知。老夫妇虽然不曾听闻那所学校却同意了韦伯的请求，于是少年进入了魔法的世界像是回到了本属于他的故乡。

分院帽将他分到了拉文克劳，不甚了解的他懵懂地接受了学长们的欢迎和同级生们一起学习魔法。他性格安静不爱说话，却渴望获得认可，只得不断学习靠成绩证明自己的实力。麻瓜的出生使他偶尔遭到纯血主义学生的排挤，但只要他及时避开对方总不会出太大的麻烦。于是他怀揣着对魔法与知识的热情尽可能低调地在学校里生活。

伊斯坎达尔的黑魔法防御课根据不同年级的学生设置不同难度的咒语，比起理论知识他更注重对咒语的灵活运用。这天正是三年级的学生们上课的日子，在结束了理论知识后他们还余下些时间。伊斯坎达尔拿出一个巨大的遮挡着黑布的笼子，打开后是一群小妖精。伊斯坎达尔什么也没说便打开了笼子，妖精们瞬间飞了出来到处破坏，学生们一时间被吓得手忙脚乱，而伊斯坎达尔没有干涉学生们的任何举措而是在一旁看着他们。

十分钟后待到学生们终于将这些麻烦精全部捕获捉回笼子里以后男人哈哈大笑起来，他洪亮的笑声让学生们不明所以，“对付小精灵或许还能让你们有余裕一只只处理，但当遇到更凶猛的怪物时你们该怎么办？”

“回去好好想想吧，各位先生女士。现在下课。”他挥了挥手里的魔杖将刚才混乱中那个不幸打碎的，摔倒的一切恢复了正常。还一并将几个学生被撕坏的校服也恢复如初，便拎着笼子往自己的办公室走去。

回到办公室的伊斯坎达尔想起自己曾经也向那些学生一样手忙脚乱，甚至连衣服都不会修补，更多的时候是比自己低两个年级的韦伯发现他的衣服不知何时划开了口子。少年每每发现都会皱起眉，从袖子里拿出魔杖，好听的嗓音念着咒语，他的衣服上断裂的线口就会自动连在一起。

这样想着伊斯坎达尔便回忆起第一次遇到韦伯的场景。那是五年级的下半学期，他和友人们一起赶去魁地奇球场准备练习。在一个拐角处与韦伯撞了个正着。瘦弱的少年被他险些撞在地上，他的手一把拉住了那细小的胳膊，少年怀里的书掉在了地上。

那双湿漉漉的眼睛只是瞄了自己一眼，却像是吓到一样立刻挣开了他的手。甚至忘记捡地上的书便逃跑似地溜走了，“伊斯坎达尔，你吓到人家了。”在他身旁的是托勒密，是格兰芬多的五年级学生。斯莱特林和格兰芬多能向他们一样关系亲密的在满是不可思议的霍格沃兹也算是稀奇。

“余有那么可怕？”伊斯坎达尔挠了挠自己的红发，弯腰捡起了地上的书籍。

“这小鬼在看5年纪的教材啊。”托勒密扫了眼对方手里的书不经感叹了起来，他和伊斯坎达尔都是及格万岁的性格，从来不会预习功课。

“看他的校服应该是拉文克劳的学生，这书是从图书馆借的，要是弄丢了他会被平斯夫人骂的。”

“找一个拉文克劳的妹妹头学生，祝你好运。”托勒密窃笑起来。

在偌大霍格沃兹找一个不知姓名的低年级学生的确是件难事。伊斯坎达尔花了好多天打听都没有结果，最后倒是欧迈尼斯提醒了他，“不如去图书馆查下借书记录。”于是他终于获得了对方的姓名——韦伯.维尔维特。

到了深夜，伊斯坎达尔再次推开了图书馆的门。这回幽灵少年像是如临大敌一般站在门口严正以待。他了解这个男人，不达到目的绝不会轻易罢休，白天他想了很多但最后得出的结论依旧是否定。

“余第二次见到你也是在这里。”伊斯坎达尔漫不经心地抽开一把椅子坐下。

韦伯挑了挑眉，他知道伊斯坎达尔说的是什么。他被撞倒后还未来得及看清对方的脸便被他胸口的绿色领带吓得不轻，落荒而逃时竟然忘记去捡地上的书。当他意识到时再回到原处书已经不见了，试着用搜索咒语寻找也一无所获，当他彻底放弃等着挨骂时伊斯坎达尔却拿着书出现了。

“你不会是来找我叙旧的吧？”韦伯回答道。

“你连和余叙旧都不愿意了吗？”

韦伯沉默了，自昨夜的突然相遇后他的情绪就难以克制，仿佛那颗不再跳动的心又活了过来，他多么想拥抱眼前的人，却意识到他们即便相见却隔着永恒的生死，亡魂的身体无法触碰到活物。他能感受到眼前鲜活的生命散发着生的热气，可死亡的寒冷已经将他环绕禁锢。

“这没有意义，伊斯坎达尔。”良久后他终于开口。

“怎么没有？”男人当即反驳了他，“余每时每刻都想再见到你，现在余终于见到你了，可你却说没有意义。”

“你应该知道的，我已经不属于这个世界。死时的怨怒将我束缚于此，此后的时间里我都与幸福无关，更无法体会人世的欢乐。”他的声音越来越轻，最后融入了静谧的黑夜。

韦伯说的是事实，伊斯坎达尔也应当想到，但重逢的惊喜占据了他的大脑。十年的岁月里他常梦到过去，那时的韦伯如花朵般鲜活，幼鹿般的眼睛里闪烁着对知识的渴望与对世间的好奇。生气时会冲自己大吼大叫，害羞时整张脸都会红起来，高兴时会得意地扬起嘴角。每每从梦里醒来伊斯坎达尔都会发现自己已经满是泪痕，因为梦的最后都是那个疯狂的学生在唱歌，

“我杀了你的他，我杀了王的爱侣，我杀了伊斯坎达尔的韦伯.维尔维特。”

伊斯坎达尔叹了口气，他伸手去碰触面前的亡魂，他的手指轻易地穿透了对方的身体，除了夜晚冰冷的空气，什么也没有。


	2. Chapter 2

那晚他们的对话终结于此，韦伯最后消失于黑暗之中，他可能学会了隐身术。会施法术的幽灵不多，他们的魔力很低只能保持短暂的效果。韦伯的话让伊斯坎达尔如鲠在喉，他们曾经彼此立下誓言——只有死亡能将他们彼此分开。可未曾想到这句话却在第二年便彻底应验。

七年级的后半伊斯坎达尔疯狂地寻找韦伯的痕迹，每个他可能出现的地方却都没有放过。心灰意冷的伊斯坎达尔最后接受了现实，对黑魔法师的恨意让他进入魔法部成为傲罗。十年的傲罗生涯里他总是尽可能接受最危险的任务，他不敢让自己停下来，哪怕只有片刻他都害怕自己会跌入失去韦伯的伤痛之中。

十年后的现在，霍格沃兹邀请他回去做一年的客座教授，学生们需要切实地学会如何抵御黑魔法的侵害。再次踏入校园的他瞬间便被学生时代的记忆环绕，这里的一切都没有变，只是他已经不再是18岁意气风发的少年，而韦伯则永远停驻在了16岁的年纪。

魁地奇杯在11月如期召开，第一场便是格兰芬多与斯莱特林的比赛。两个学院之间的竞争一直激烈，如今格兰芬多的追球手便是有着兽化特性的斯芬，去年因他的加入格兰芬多在最终回战胜了斯莱特林，赢下了魁地奇杯的冠军。今年斯兰特林想要一雪前耻，而他们的追球手便是二年级的埃尔梅罗，他是斯莱特林院长肯尼斯.埃尔梅罗的儿子。

金色飞贼腾空而起，比赛的哨声随之吹响，观众的欢呼声响彻球场。

而此时韦伯一个人在图书馆里，十年如一日地看着书仿佛外面的世界与他再无关系。如今他能够施展一些微弱的魔法，至少不再需要平斯夫人为他给书本施加悬浮术。他素来不喜欢户外运动，仿佛图书馆里昏黄的烛光，老旧的羊皮纸味才是他的归宿。

生前韦伯曾去看过几次魁地奇的比赛，都是应伊斯坎达尔的邀请。那时的伊斯坎达尔是斯莱特林的队长，担任守门员一职，能很好地观察场上的战局指挥队友们进攻反击。在他的带领下斯莱特林连续3年获得魁地奇杯的冠军。

韦伯每次都孤零零地坐在角落里，欢呼声让他有些晕眩，最后只得为自己施上静音术，掏出事先准备好的书在一旁阅读起来。他对魁地奇毫无兴趣，却又不想驳了伊斯坎达尔的好意，于是便有了这副尴尬的情景。比赛结束后伊斯坎达尔都会被兴奋的同学们围在中间，当他好不容易离开人群时韦伯早已离开了看台不知去向。

他们之间本应该毫无交集。

这回的比赛是格兰芬多险胜，比赛的最后斯芬与埃尔梅罗两人从两个方向扑向了金色飞贼，斯芬靠着兽化的特性从飞行扫帚上跳了起来，先一步将那小球捉进手里。两个学生因同时飞扑而撞在了一起，重重地落在地。而重新站起身的斯芬高举起手中的猎物时，比赛结束的哨声也跟着吹响，瞬间球场里是排山倒海般地格兰芬多学生的欢呼。

当天格兰芬多的休息室里举办了一场热烈的庆祝派对。

“小子，你真应该去看看。”当晚伊斯坎达尔在图书馆对眼前的幽灵诉说了上午的比赛。

“你明明知道我对魁地奇没有兴趣。”自从伊斯坎达尔发现他以后几乎每晚都来图书馆，日子久了韦伯也不再像起初一样抗拒却依旧冷淡。

“韦伯。”伊斯坎达尔郑重地叫了声他的名字，幽灵少年抬起头看着眼前高大的男人，那双如火焰般熠熠生辉的眼睛正视着他，“余会找出办法的。”

“你说什么？”他有些不明所以。

“余一定会再次碰触到你，而不是像现在这样。”说着男人隔着虚空抚摸着那张苍白的脸，什么也感受不到，若不是幽灵的虚影停留在那里他更像是对着空气抬了抬手而已。

“你疯了，伊斯坎达尔。”韦伯被对方的话吓了一跳，世界上根本不存让灵魂再次具有实体的魔法，若真的存在也一定会被列入禁术。幽灵少年飘离了那里，伊斯坎达尔的话如同妄语，可他的眼神却那么认真。

竟然死亡已经将我们分离，你又为什么要执迷不悟。

“师傅您怎么了？”灰色头发的少女抬起了头，她是赫奇帕奇的学生名叫格蕾，而她口中的“师傅”便是眼前这个短发的幽灵少年。灵属性敏感的她这几日能明显感受到韦伯身上有不稳定的情绪在环绕。

“我没事，Lady。”韦伯勉强扯开一个笑容，他走神了，就在刚才他又一次想起了那晚伊斯坎达尔的话。而之后伊斯坎达尔便再没有来找他，“那个笨蛋，到底要干嘛？”这样想着的韦伯再次拧着眉，不由自主地说道。

“师傅？”少女那双绿色的眼睛里写着担心。

“失礼了，Lady。”少女的呼唤让韦伯意识到了自己的失态，有些窘迫地他遮住了自己的脸，“今天就暂且改作自习吧。”说着那团虚幻的灵体便飘开了。

这样的师傅很少见，格蕾的担忧不由得又加重了一些。

为什么她会称呼一个幽灵为“师傅”一切都要从她入学时说起。来自威尔士的格蕾性格害羞，虽然出生在魔法世家却对自己不大自信。分院帽将她分到赫奇帕奇，让她有些松口气似地放松下来。她在学校的成绩不算差不算好，平庸而害羞使她没有什么朋友。

那日她一个人在图书馆里找书，撞见了坐在窗口的韦伯，对方正专心地看着书没有注意到自己。“您好。”少女打了个招呼，在霍格沃兹幽灵并不少见，可幽灵拿着实体书的情形却不多。

“贵安，Lady。”幽灵少年转过了头，有些讶异地说道，“你应该看不见我才对，难道是我的隐身术没施展好吗？”仿佛是自言自语，他皱起了秀气的眉。

“对不起，可...可能是我的缘故。”少女低下了头，她没想到自己会给对方带来困扰，“我是特殊的灵异体质...”她的声音越来越小，最后几乎细不可闻。

“不，这不该怪你，Lady。”少年摇了摇头，“你在找什么吗？这里可不是低年级学生该来的区域。”幽灵询问道。

“对不起，我在找有关魔法史的书，上课的时候讲了一段妖精叛乱的故事，我有点好奇...”

“唔，我想想。”幽灵下意识地将手托着自己的下巴，过了片刻他说道，“跟我来吧，Lady。”

于是格蕾在韦伯的帮助下找到了一本旧书，“它写得很详尽，应该对你有帮助。”格蕾捧着手上那本陈旧的羊皮卷旧书如获至宝般，“谢谢你！”她绿色的眼睛里闪动着光，让韦伯仿佛看到了曾经的自己。

之后少女便与韦伯熟捻起来，灵体质的她总能在图书馆的角落里找到韦伯。对灵敏感的少女总是能从幽灵们身上感受到死亡的气息，那种冰冷的绝望感让她害怕，可她却从韦伯身上感受到了一种温柔。虽然死亡的寒冷也围绕着他，可那种温柔却会不经意间飘散出来。

偶尔幽灵少年会解答少女课业上的难题，但少年却不愿让格蕾将他讲题的事情告知给旁人。于是少女被追问时只得说是个神秘的师傅教授的，一开始少女想叫他[老师]却被拒绝了，“我的程度还无法成为一名教师。”幽灵少年这样说道。

五年级的格蕾已经开始为下学期的O.W.LS考试准备，虽然她的成绩不会有挂科无法升学的烦恼，但若是想进修肯尼斯教授在六年级的进阶课程，则需要魔药课考到优秀。可格蕾现在的分数大概只能在良好徘徊，原本韦伯答应她晚上可以帮他补习，可最近伊斯坎达尔的突然出现让他时常走神，连讲题时都有些失常。

另一方面，自从上次帮了那个名为弗拉特的小鬼之后，对方便像橡皮糖一样黏了上来。大概是魔法的素养过于优秀，只有三年级的弗拉特总能看穿他的隐身术，这让韦伯想躲都没有法子。

“维尔维特先生，黄油啤酒是什么味道？”爽朗的学生在一个偏僻的角落里发现了幽灵少年，三年级的学生获得监护人签字以后可以在周末访问霍格莫德村，那里有各种各样的商店。

“普通。”韦伯头也没有抬，他正在读一本新找到的法术书。

“和普通的啤酒有什么区别？”少年继续问道，他的年纪太小不能进入酒吧，更不可能喝到啤酒。

“没有，况且你这个年纪也不能喝啤酒。”韦伯没好气地合上书，少年问题不断根本无法让他安静阅读。

“所以我很好奇啊，”可格兰芬多的少年却不愿放弃，“至少我的大脑想知道它是什么味道的。”

“如果你再没完没了我就叫平斯夫人过来。”

“维尔维特先生！”弗拉特对韦伯的警告表示不满，甚至要大叫起来。

“闭嘴，弗拉特。”韦伯想要捂住这孩子的嘴，但他幽灵的身体什么也做不了。与此同时平斯夫人不知何时出现，她的表情看起来并不愉快，皱着眉盯着弗拉特。不幸的孩子就被她用咒语轰出了图书馆，而韦伯落了个清净。他向夫人投去一个感谢的眼神，却收到了一个下不为例的警告。

弗拉特口里的霍格莫德村勾起了韦伯的些许回忆，周末学生们都会去那里，韦伯也不例外，他偶尔会去买点文具之类的，他的生活费可容不得他挥霍无度。

另一边四年级他开始进修肯尼斯教授的魔药学，这位斯兰特林的院长显然不喜欢他，不知为何课上总要刁难。几次下来韦伯一面觉得委屈一面又要强竟然在课上与对方吵了起来。

“肯尼斯教授，我觉得您这是鸡蛋里挑骨头。”被逼急了的韦伯说道。

“维尔维特先生，我可不认为自己有空余的时间和你讨论这些无关紧要的问题。”金发的教授笑得极为得意，他是典型的纯血主义，对麻瓜或混血的学生都不大友善，偏而韦伯一直以来成绩都很好，像是故意要顿挫他一番教授对他的作业极为严苛。

于是少年第一次愤而起身离开了教室。这大概是他做过的最高调的一件事，当着所有人的面，拉文克劳的少年甚至连课本都没有带回去。而拉文克劳也为此扣了10分。

下课后他一个人回休息室的路上遇到了同年级的几个斯莱特林，刚想绕道却被对方发现了。或者说对方大概是刻意在找他，他被推到角落里，这是常有的事。他撇了撇嘴尽量让自己冷静，但对方这回不像是能轻易放过他的样子。正当他想着该怎么办时却听到了一个熟悉的声音，

“嘿小子们，以多欺少可不是高贵的样子。”

低年级回头看到自己的学长，他足有2米高，校服下的身体结实健壮，领带被他随意地松散着。张扬的红发让人只消一眼便认出他是谁，伊斯坎达尔。他身边的是格兰芬多的托勒密，两人像是刚巧路过。

于是低年级的学生们只得散开了，留下韦伯一个人拍打身上的灰尘，他的校服在刚才的拉扯中有些破损。少年叹了口气，从袖子里拿出法杖，对着自己挥了几下，“Reparo。”他念了句魔咒，只见衣服变如咒语说得那样恢复如初。

少年向伊斯坎达尔道了谢便走了，而那句道谢也更像是社交礼仪一样。

“余怎么觉得这小子最近躲着余。”看着那远去的背影伊斯坎达尔摸着自己的下巴。

“又不是谈恋爱，你想那么多做什么。”边上的托勒密倒是不在意。

韦伯的确在躲伊斯坎达尔，如太阳般耀眼的伊斯坎达尔让他憧憬而仰慕，却不敢靠近。但对方或许没有察觉到这一层，不断与他亲近，于是男孩选择了逃避的方式。他不知道自己在惧怕什么，对方穿着斯莱特林的衣服却从未伤害过自己，对方比自己年长几岁却偶尔会露出孩子气的笑容。

“大概是草食动物对肉食类的敏锐。”这是梅尔文给出的结论，作为他为数不多甚至可以说是唯一的朋友，梅尔文常常将韦伯比作兔子。

如果真如对方所言，那这一切都仿佛说得通。但韦伯却不觉得伊斯坎达尔会伤害自己，或许是那耀眼的光忙让他心生畏惧。得不到答案的韦伯一次一次地躲开了对方的好意，到了最后甚至躲进了拉文克劳的公共休息室里。至少青铜门环会帮他把那个男人挡在外面。


	3. Chapter 3

“小子。”伊斯坎达尔在图书馆门口等了很久，果然看到韦伯抱着一摞书从里面走出来。

被逮了个正着的韦伯抬头看着这位比自己高上许多的学长，对方红色眼睛如火一般。此时刚入冬季，天空偶尔飘着雪花，韦伯围着绿色的围巾鼻子被冻得有丝红，让伊斯坎达尔担心他有没有穿够衣服。

“和余去趟霍格莫德村吧。”见对方没有说话伊斯坎达尔先开口了，眼前的学弟已经躲了自己至少一个多月，他的肌肤像是不曾被太阳晒过般苍白，抱着书本的手腕细瘦。对方还是没有回应，伊斯坎达尔挠了挠头拿过了他手里的书。少年想伸手拿回属于自己的东西，袖口里露出他的手臂，原先被衣服遮挡的部分露出了淤青。

“小子你怎么了？”被伊斯坎达尔看见，学长担心地捉着他的手，将衣袖向上撩淤青不止一块，新旧不一。

“能请你不要再来纠缠我了吗？”终于少年开口了，他尽可能地让声音冷淡，但伊斯坎达尔还是听到了其中的颤抖。

伊斯坎达尔没再说什么，直接把韦伯抱了起来，身材的巨大差距使少年无法反抗。他们还是来到了霍格莫德，半路上因为这种姿势实在过于引人注目，少年害羞地大叫起来，“笨蛋，你快把我放下来！”

这大概是伊斯坎达尔第一次见到情绪激动的韦伯，少年的拳头砸着他的背，可那拳头却一点力道也没有。最后少年跟着红发学长站在三把扫帚酒吧门口。伊斯坎达尔熟练地推门而入，里面喧闹极了。他们找了张桌子坐下，伊斯坎达尔向招待员要了两杯黄油啤酒。

“我还不能喝酒精饮料。”韦伯说道。

“没关系这玩意儿最多让家养小精灵喝醉。”伊斯坎达尔倒是很轻松，他解下脖子上的红色围巾搭在一旁的椅背上。

“所以，学长你找我有什么事吗？”

“没什么事就不能找你吗？”

“如你所见，我还是很忙的。”

“以你的成绩，也不用天天窝在图书馆吧。”说话间两大杯热黄油啤酒被端了上来，泛着泡沐，伊斯坎达尔将一杯递到韦伯手里，“余请客。”并拿起另一杯喝了起来，黄油的香味遮去了啤酒的苦味，像是放了蜂蜜一样甜。

韦伯没有喝，两只手捧着杯子，热腾腾的啤酒温暖着他冰冷的双手。

“外面的世界可是很精彩的。”一只手拿着啤酒杯一只手撑着脑袋伊斯坎达尔打量着眼前的学弟。长时间的相处他发现眼前的小家伙周末除了图书馆几乎哪儿也不去。“与其把自己窝在狭隘的空间里闷闷不乐不如偶尔放松一下，做些愉快的事情。”

韦伯没有回话，他低垂着眼睛，看着杯子上的细小泡沫渐渐消失。“不喝喝看？”伊斯坎达尔拿着手上的杯子与他手里的碰杯，玻璃撞击发出好听的叮当声。

“都说了我还不能喝酒精饮料。”

“你连那秃子的课都敢当场退席却不敢喝酒？”伊斯坎达尔笑了起来，当他后来听说那件事时有些不敢置信，没想到这个看起来文弱的学弟性格这么倔强。肯尼斯教授可不是好招惹的角色，即便是他也不会这样堂而皇之的当场离席。

听到这里，韦伯嘟着嘴有些委屈似地说道，“我觉得教授就是故意的，今年的草药学我得考个满分给他看。”说着他捧起了啤酒杯咕咚咕咚地喝了起来，香甜的啤酒如黄油硬糖一般美味。第一次喝酒的韦伯不知轻重，只见一整杯都被他喝了下去，打了个酒嗝。

伊斯坎达尔想要收回前言，这酒看来不只能让家养小精灵喝醉。他的学弟一杯下肚后脸上已经泛起了红晕，让那张苍白的小脸看起来生动得多。

“这个该死的秃子，我一定要让他明白，韦伯.维尔维特才不会轻易认输！”大概是酒精的作用他显得比平时活泼了些，嗓音也高了两度，灰绿色的眼睛里带着愠怒似地看着伊斯坎达尔，“你干嘛笑？你是不是也拿我当笨蛋？”

“不，”伊斯坎达尔连忙摆手，“余可没有。”

“再来一杯。”韦伯朝着招待说道。还没等伊斯坎达尔来得及阻止，招待便端上了新的一杯，而韦伯又是一口气将它喝完。这下红晕更加明显，而那双灰绿的眼睛也看起来有些涣散，伊斯坎达尔暗道不妙，为了不让少年醉倒在酒吧里赶紧结账。

走出酒吧时少年的脚步已经虚浮，差点栽倒在雪地里。红发的大汉把人背了起来，对方起初还有些闹腾，但宽阔的肩膀和舒适温暖的后背让他变得安静。韦伯将脑袋靠在伊斯坎达尔的肩上，呼吸间热气喷洒在伊斯坎达尔的耳旁。

“你是不是觉得我一定很笨。”韦伯的声音有些委屈。

“怎么会，余在你这个年纪可不懂那些深奥的法术。”伊斯坎达尔笑了起来，一个拉文克劳的学生又怎么可能会笨。

“那是因为你天生就带着光辉出生，所有人都围着你。而我明明只是想得到一个公正的评价。”

“所以你更不应该把自己封闭在狭隘的空间里...”伊斯坎达尔说着，却没有听到对方的回应，在过一会小家伙已经趴在他的肩头睡着了。

第二天醒来时韦伯因宿醉头疼，他揉着头坐起身，发现自己睡在伊斯坎达尔的身边，对方鼾声均匀。他环视了房间的布置怎么看都不像是拉文克劳的寝室，而万幸的是房间里没有别人。摇了摇身边的伊斯坎达尔可对方却没有醒来的意思，只是用手推开那双摇晃自己的手。

“笨蛋，快醒醒。”韦伯烦躁地加大了摇晃的力度，好不容易才把对方晃醒。

“怎么了？”伊斯坎达尔揉了揉眼睛，想要把人抱进怀里继续睡。

“这是哪儿？”韦伯打开了那只大手问道。

“斯莱特林的男生宿舍。”他的回答有些朦胧，却足够让韦伯震惊。

“大笨蛋！”他叫了起来，“你为什么不送我回拉文克劳？”

“余不喜欢那个铁环的逻辑题。”伊斯坎达尔打了个哈欠，他的眼角泛着几滴困倦的泪花，挠了挠头上的乱发，他才看清眼前的学弟，小小的身子坐在他的身旁，外衣是他昨天脱掉的，只有一件衬衣，露出一截苍白的脖子和好看的锁骨。那双灰绿色的眼睛里正写着不满，短短的黑发有些凌乱却让他看起来更活泼了些。

“大笨蛋！”韦伯涨红了脸，这张床的尺寸只能勉强挤下两人，这还多亏了韦伯足够娇小。

“有什么关系，我们都是男人。”伊斯坎达尔显得毫不介意，坐起身揉了揉眼前人的脑袋，笑了起来。

伊斯坎达尔的话反而让韦伯愣在了一旁，看了眼对方。他赤裸着上半身，隆隆的胸肌暴露在空气里，火一样的红眸熊熊燃烧着。“他怎么会是个斯莱特林？”韦伯心里想着，“他那么适合红色，像狮子一样自信，和阴险的蛇毫无关联。而且他笑起来真好看。”想到这里有些害羞，这样的人为什么会和自己亲近。

“我要回去了。”他感到自己的脸红了，慌慌张张地跳下了床，捡起衣服。伊斯坎达尔在他穿衣的过程中看到，少年的腰上也有清晰的淤痕。

“余会让那帮小混蛋离你远点。”和刚才的不同，韦伯甚至能听到对方声音里的不悦。

“没用的，他们总会找到机会。”韦伯拒绝了，之前伊斯坎达尔的阻拦使他后来的几天过得挺惨。

事后伊斯坎达尔对外下达了他的警告，于是再也没有斯莱特林去骚扰韦伯。

“图书馆之神，考试幸运之星，霍格沃兹MasterV。请您一定要帮帮我。”金发的少年跪在了韦伯的面前，像是祷告一般将双手交握于胸前，“您不帮我，我的期末考真的死定了！”

“说了不行就是不行。”韦伯皱着眉，他不知道弗拉特是哪里根神经不对，竟然让他帮忙复习功课。

“您就不能怜惜一下我这个可怜的学生吗？”弗拉特甚至露出小狗一样的眼神，哀求着韦伯。他虽然天资优越但绝对是个差生，上课不专心考试不细心，成绩勉强在A徘徊。这学期的魔药课更是惨，肯尼斯教授的随堂小测试将成绩纳入期末结算，若是如此他的成绩单上很有可能收获一个大写的P。

韦伯叹了口气，只恨自己的隐形术无法逃过这个孩子的眼睛。“你...”他刚想开口拒绝又对上了那双天真的眼睛，“你先把课本拿出来。”他妥协了。

“我太爱您了！”弗拉特大叫了起来，并在下一秒收到了来自平斯夫人无声的警告，他赶紧捂住嘴在桌子前坐下。

“魔药学其实不难，你只要足够细心，并多做实验。”韦伯缓缓地说道，“肯尼斯教授的随堂测试不会太难，而且大多是上节课的实验操作，你只要上课前记一边就可以了。”

几年后的韦伯一定会感叹自己当初还是太年轻，这个折磨坏了所有教授胃的天之慧子一定有他成为差生的理由。而自己一时心软却酿成大错，待到想要弥补时已经完全来不及，当然这些都是后话，现在的韦伯正耐心地指导眼前的学生。

转眼间，圣诞假期到了。

圣诞假期意味着这一学年的上半学期已经结束，假期结束后进入下半学期。大部分学生都会离开学校与家人共渡假期，留校的学生可以参加隆重的圣诞宴会。圣诞节对于韦伯而言有太多回忆，好的坏的，纠缠在一起，每每他听到那首歌所有的思绪都会一起涌上来。

“师傅，今年我也回威尔士...”格蕾来到图书馆向里面的幽灵道别，往年她都会在图书馆与韦伯一起过节。

“没事的Lady，圣诞节快乐。”韦伯显得很轻松，他向少女道别脸上挂着微笑。

“圣诞节快乐，师傅。”格蕾还是很担心，她知道圣诞节对于韦伯的意义，这段时间他身上关于死亡的气息就会格外浓郁。

十年前阿瓦达索命咒夺取了少年年轻的生命，每年到了这个时候看着离校的学生，当时的记忆便会一遍遍在韦伯的脑海里重现。

“伊斯...，我得准备下学期的O.W.Ls考试...”少年抬头看着眼前的学长，他红色的眼睛看着自己写满了不舍。“...暑假我会和你去希腊，我没有忘记。”少年像是安慰大型犬一样，小手摸了摸那张英俊的脸。对方本来想留下来陪他却被他赶回了家去，过节当然应该和家人在一起，麦凯基老夫妇写信邀请韦伯一起回加拿大却被他婉言谢绝了。

“圣诞快乐。”随后他们交换了一个吻，那时他们已经在一起，少年被爱人保护得很好，沉浸在恋爱的甜美中。苍白的脸上洋溢着前所未有的幸福，而后他送别了恋人回到图书馆。

“韦伯.维尔维特...”一个声音从他背后传来。

“谁？”他回过头，却看见一张熟悉的脸，还未等他反应过来对方抽出了魔杖。

“Avada Kedavra！”

一道绿色的光击中了他的身体，瞬间他失去了所有的力气倒在地上，甚至感受不到身体撞击地面的疼痛，他的双眼失焦灰绿色的眼睛失了光彩。

[...斯莱特林...]弥留之际他最后的意识告诉他对方是谁，前所未有的恨意充斥他的胸腔，他的世界陷入了一片漆黑，当他再次睁开双眼时眼前的一切都变成了灰白色，没有温度，没有气味，他如风一样游荡在校园里。他成了一个亡魂。

图书馆的大门被人推开，外面传来Jingle Bell的乐声，韦伯不用看都知道进来的人是谁，

“你还是不要来见我更好。”韦伯没有回头，他的内心太过复杂在没有理清思绪的当下他不知如何面对对方。

“为什么？”男人问道，他还是拉开了那张椅子坐下，看着眼前半透明的亡魂眼神如炬。

“圣诞节应该和家人在一起，伊斯...”韦伯的声音有些惨淡，当初他也是这样劝对方。

“当年就是因为余在圣诞假期回去，留下你一个人在学校...”男人打断了他的话，“否则那个混蛋怎么会抓到空档？”说到此他的拳头跟着攥紧，不论过去多久那种没有亲手制裁对方的恨意依旧无法消解，“如果当时余在你的身边你就不会死。”十年来伊斯坎达尔被这份悔恨折磨，他从没想到一个短短的假期之后自己没能在学校里找到爱人，却收到了对方的死讯。

“事情已经发生了，伊斯坎达尔，我不曾怪你。”韦伯转过身，他向男人靠近，劝说对方放下那段过去。

“可余怪自己，是余的幼稚没能保护好你。”伊斯坎达尔的眼睛里写着绝望，这样的神情不适合他，韦伯这样想却不知该如何说下去。

沉默了良久，幽灵少年再次开口，

“如今我们生死两隔，你不该执着于过去，你应该去追求人世间的幸福。”他像是在劝说眼前的男人，更像是在劝说自己，忘掉过去他或许才能得到解脱，从这生者与死者的夹缝中抽身获得下一个轮回。

“余曾以为这一生都无法再见到你，可阴界向余打开了门，让余得以看到你的残影。”伊斯坎达尔想去触摸少年的脸，但他们之间的距离如此近又如此远，“如果这世间对于余而言还有幸福，那便是再次到你。”男人说得很慢，一字一句。

少年笑了，这是他们重逢以来伊斯坎达尔见到的第一个笑容，可对方的眼睛里却只有悲伤，他的笑容看起来更像是在看一个不懂事的孩子。少年抬起手，他的手指轻易穿过了男人的身体，“你看，即便我想拥抱你我也做不到。神已经把我们分开了，所以放弃吧，伊斯坎达尔。”


	4. Chapter 4

“余不会放弃的。”这是男人给他的答案，“不论你推开余几次，余都会捉住你。”

这句话伊斯坎达尔曾对他说过，那是一个从他怀里醒来的清晨。前一晚他被伊斯坎达尔带去了学校6楼的级长盥洗室。

“新鲜凤梨。”伊斯坎达尔对着糊涂蛋波里斯雕像左边的第四个门说道，随后门就打开了，里面是巨大的长方形水池，一切都是大理石制的，顶上悬挂着豪华的吊灯，烛光为这里投下温馨的色泽。

韦伯用一种“你怎么会知道？”的表情看着伊斯坎达尔。

“欧迈尼斯告诉余的。”红发的学长得意地笑起来，他的友人经不住自己的软磨硬泡还是说出了口令，只是告知不能再告诉别人，“他可没说不能带人进去。”伊斯坎达尔这样说道，便把人领了进去。

韦伯没好气地白了一眼，相处的久了他愈发觉得这个表面上光彩熠熠的男人根本就是个胡来的捣蛋鬼，能言善辩又鬼点子极多。想来这也是为什么他没能成为斯莱特林的级长，不然整个学院都会被他整得鸡犬不宁。

一百个金色龙头一齐放水，很快热气将这里的温度升高，他们一起进入水池。起初韦伯还有些害羞，将自己尽可能地埋到泡沫之中。但他逃不过男人的手，那双巨大的手将他捉住，将他拉到身前。

红色的头发已经被水打湿，随意地搭在脑后，水流淌过英俊的五官，他的嘴角上扬着笑容迷人。韦伯觉得自己在这个如太阳般耀眼的男人面前如沙土般渺小，他开始闪躲那双迷人的眼睛，但对方却不会给他机会。

“你再躲也没有用。”伊斯坎达尔笑着说道，他的手开始不规矩地动起来，划过腰侧的肌肤，掐上柔软的臀肉。

韦伯羞红了脸，在被带到这儿之前他就知道接下来会发生什么，他当时没有拒绝，眼下也没有机会。但这样亲密的举止还是让他感到害羞，他安静地任由对方占自己便宜，却不知道该做些什么。

他们的唇贴合在一起，伊斯坎达尔看起来动作熟练却十分紧张，期间好几次两人的牙齿磕到了一起。接吻的方法不得当，娇嫩的唇被急躁的学长啃破了皮，那双灰绿色的眼睛里溜出些许埋怨。

那双不规矩的手抱着他的腰，毛毛躁躁地想往下，却又害怕吓到怀里的人不敢让太大动作。他们在水里交合，水流和泡沫起到一定的帮助，让韦伯不至于太痛，但伊斯坎达尔的终究是难以消受。水的浮力让他必须紧紧抱住对方的脖子才能保持住平衡。而这也让伊斯坎达尔有余裕品尝他胸口的香甜，细碎的嘤咛伴随着水流的声响，盥洗室里一片旖旎。

他觉得自己快要和水池里的热水融为一体，化在对方的怀里，变成升腾的蒸汽。欲望如雕花玻璃上的海妖不停地将自己往深渊拖拽。只觉得意识不断消融，理智无法落地，他们变得疯狂热切，少年的急躁让这一切过于激烈。疼痛与快乐互相纠缠，分不清究竟哪个更为强烈。

嘤咛转为呻吟，呻吟化为爱欲，最后他不知是如何结束，再次醒来时他已经回到了床上。

韦伯已经熟悉斯莱特林绿色的丝绒装饰，昨晚的回忆让他羞红了脸。想要跳下床逃跑却被人捉住了，伊斯坎达尔将人压在身下，吻着他颤抖的唇。“你已经逃不掉了小子，你推不开余的。”他咧着嘴笑道，“况且不论你推开余几次，余都会捉住你。”

他永远都那么自信，这种自信让韦伯沉迷，如果自己也能变成得这样自信该有多好，他心里这样想着。

圣诞假期结束后新学期很快到来，格蕾第一时间到图书馆拜访幽灵少年，但对方却一副心不在焉的样子。虽然依旧是在看书的样子，但那厚厚的书在一个小时里也没有翻动过一页。那双眼睛飘忽不定，时而盯着文字时而转向窗外，而格蕾敏感地感知到灵本身的不安定。

“师傅？您真的没事吗？”少女显得很着急，连音量都提高了几分。

“Lady？”没想到自己的走神让对方如此担忧，韦伯也显得不好意思起来，“请你放心，我没事，而且你的O.W.Ls考试准备得怎么样了？如果你六年级想进修肯尼斯教授的魔药学现在的水平是显然不够的...”正当他要继续说下去，却被另一个声音打断了。

“新学期好，图书馆之神大人！”是弗拉特，金发的少年爽朗地向眼前的幽灵打着招呼，却没想到还有人在场，“哇，太过分了，您竟然在这里给别人补课！”看到眼前的赫奇帕奇少女正拿着书等待韦伯的讲解，弗拉特大叫了起来。

“不要随便给人取绰号。”韦伯对眼前的小子没辙，自从上学期给他复习功课以后他愈发地觉得这小子还是干脆留级才好，“还有，小声一点，你想新学期就被平斯夫人丢出去吗？”

“好的，考试幸运之星大人，”对方显然没有把他的话听进去，“我还以为自己是您的关门弟子，真是太遗憾了。”说着少年还将手放在胸口，一副沉痛的模样。

看着眼前的少年夸张的举止韦伯的胃不由地抽痛起来，虽然作为一个死人他应该没有痛觉。

“弗拉特，安静。”而此时斯芬也跟着出现了，他及时地阻止了对方的胡闹，防止三人一鬼被平斯夫人轰出图书馆的惨剧发生。

“贵安，维尔维特先生。”在来的路上他听闻了韦伯给弗拉特补课的事情，半是好奇半是羡慕地跟了过来。

韦伯点了点头，于是场面终于安静了下来。怕羞的格蕾差点没有当场逃跑，对她来说一个弗拉特已经够多了，再跑出来一个不曾见过的少年已经远远超过她的极限。况且对方不知道为什么一直用一种毫不掩饰的眼神注视着自己，少年有着俊美的容颜，明明要比自己小两届却因这笔直的注视让格蕾感到脸红。

于是韦伯开始了自己的补课生涯，起初是弗拉特缠着自己，现在还多了个斯芬，这小鬼的嗅觉太过灵敏。但梅林的胡子啊，为什么他能闻到一个幽灵的味道？幽灵不是应该没有味道吗？每每想到这里韦伯都忍不住感叹一番。

“不只味道，是一种感受。”这是斯芬的回答。“就像弗拉特，是股黄乎乎轻飘飘的味道。”他做了补充解释。

“好过分，路西安！”在一旁的弗拉特显然对这个评价很不满。

“说了多少遍不要叫我[狗]，你这种轻浮的家伙当初就该被强制分配到赫奇帕奇！”斯芬说的是一年级入学的时候，分院帽还未触及到弗拉特的脑袋边说道“斯莱特林”，一时间斯莱特林学生掌声雷动，埃斯卡尔德家族是名门望族，进入斯莱特林几乎是理所当然。

“欸？不要吧。”可坐在位置上的11岁男孩却有一丝不满地说道，一瞬间斯莱特林的掌声停滞了，眼尖的学生甚至看到肯尼斯教授原本上扬的嘴角瞬间往下掉了好几度。

“那你想去哪儿？赫奇帕奇吗？”分院帽向来尊重学生的自主意识，耐下性子询问道。

“欸，虽然休息室离小精灵厨房很近这一点让人难以抗拒，但是果然还是格兰芬多的红色校服最帅气啊。”男孩天真的嗓音响彻整个礼堂，沉默了几秒之后是校长噗嗤地笑了出来。

随后在格兰芬多的欢呼声中弗拉特.艾斯卡尔德加入了狮子的麾下。但若是当时他们能预知到在不久的未来，这孩子几乎是个扣分王，他们是否还能如此开心就是别的话题了。

“啊对了，顺便一提格蕾的是一种香甜美丽，略带寂寞的味道。”说着少年又朝着赫奇帕奇少女的方向嗅了嗅。吓得格蕾大叫出声，“果然斯芬是讨厌自己的吧。”这样想着她又紧张了起来。

“斯芬，我说过不要靠近格蕾半径5米的距离吗？”看到女孩被吓得几乎要当场逃跑的情形，韦伯操控着手里的书砸了一下少年的头。为了给三个孩子一起上课，他不得不学会用悬浮术做点翻书以外的事情。

“啊，抱歉。”意识到自己的失礼后少年立刻收敛了起来，好看的容颜也跟着黯淡下来。

“哈哈哈哈，就是因为这样格蕾才会怕你啊，斯芬。”弗拉特笑了起来。

“啧。”韦伯不由地咋舌，摁了摁自己的眉心。

有了韦伯的补习格蕾的成绩提高得很快，这年的O.W.Ls考试题目偏难但结束后少女却很有信心的样子，“师傅讲过的内容都有考到，应该不会太差吧。”

韦伯点了点头曾经他的梦想是毕业之后能够留校做一名讲师，等到了老年或许能有很多学生也说不定。只是没想到自己的生命结束得这么快，甚至连五年级的学业也只进行了一半。

“成绩要7月份才能知道，趁着这段时间好好休息吧，Lady。”大概连他自己都不知道，在说这句话的时候他的嘴角上扬着，格蕾第一次见到韦伯的笑容，像春日里的花一样温煦。往日幽灵少年极少有表情，除了被弗拉特气到怒极时表情会略微丰富一些，更多的时候只是蹙着眉，眼睛被死者的伤感占据。

伊斯坎达尔很久都没来找过韦伯，他除了上课以外都把自己关在办公室里。韦伯从别的幽灵嘴里得知这些细枝末节，这座城堡里死者与死者之间有着复杂的社交网络，即便是韦伯这样的孤僻派也会遇上爱聊天的幽灵。

他们都知道韦伯的事情，十年前当平斯夫人在图书馆发现韦伯的尸体时学校里所有的幽灵都被校长一一询问，可谁也没有看到当时的情况。事情闹得很大，惊动了魔法部，却也没有查出任何结果。阿瓦达索命咒击中了少年的心脏，凶手没有留下任何痕迹，当时又是假期根本没有目击者。

他们哀叹少年的不幸，却在不久以后发现了少年的灵魂。他像小动物一样灵敏，不论是生者还是幽灵稍有动静就会躲起来。他知道杀害自己的人是谁，他说了出来，凶手被抓捕归案一生都在阿兹卡班监禁。然而他的神情里没有丝毫愧疚，他被带走时唱着自编的歌曲，赞颂着纯血的胜利。

所有人都意识到，极端的纯血主义已经渗透进了校园，让这里蒙上了黯淡的阴影。


	5. Chapter 5

“师傅，两个人无关的人会做相似的梦吗？”

“梦是记忆与潜意识的结合，如果两人有类似的记忆或许会有这样的巧合。”

“那梦里的世界真的存在吗？”

“梦境本身就是由大脑构成的，它不存在于人类的现实世界，也不像死者的世界那样有着明确的界限，它更像是一种游离于存在于不存在之间的形态...”

突然“咚！”地一声巨响，隔壁的书架像是有谁掉了东西，可当格蕾跑过去看的时候那里除了几本书掉在地上以外也没有，有些迷惑地格蕾歪着头。究竟是谁呢？她没空细想，捡起地上的书将它们放回了原位。

伊斯坎达尔几乎是跑着回到办公室的，他原本没想偷听韦伯与学生的对话，但他们的话题却给了他新的启示。[梦]他怎么没有想到，梦有无数的可能，可以让不认识的人相逢，去看未曾见过的景色。

这些时日里他光想着如何让活人进入死者的世界，或是让死者重生。前者有太多未知领域需要探索，后者则几乎不可能事先，他原以为自己就算穷尽一生也无法实现他对韦伯的承诺，却未想到是对方给了他答案。

只要他能够同时与韦伯进入一个梦境他们便能再次触及到彼此，这不算难事，虽然还没有现成的魔咒能达到这个目的，但伊斯坎达尔可以自己创造一个。优良的血统使他对魔法的感知天生强于他人，到头来竟要感谢自己的纯血，这让伊斯坎达尔的心酸涩了起来。

在霍格沃兹的7年时光里他对自己血统的认知不断变化，分院帽告诉他不论是格兰芬多还是斯莱特林都能让他变成一个伟大的法师，纯血的骄傲使他选择了后者。可没到一年他就后悔了，他在斯莱特林没交到什么朋友，反倒是误打误撞地和格兰芬多的托勒密结识，两人性格很合得来，又同样喜欢魁地奇很快成了至交。

伊斯坎达尔从未想过血统的问题，他占据着纯血家族的优势在学校里过得如鱼得水，别人需要刻苦研读的课目他只需随意看几眼便能考个良好。他对麻瓜出身的法师也没有太多的反感和敌意，在他看来所有人都一样，这世界上有最勇敢的斯莱特林也有最卑鄙的格兰芬多。

但世界往往会在意想不到的时候逼迫你站队，机缘巧合下他认识了韦伯，一个拉文克劳的学弟，来自麻瓜家庭。伊斯坎达尔从未遇见过这样吸引他的人，他看起来安静害羞却时而大胆异常，知识渊博却自谦谨慎，弱小无力却敢独自与强者对抗。

他如青色的绿萝，起初不显眼但等到发现时藤蔓攀上他的心头将他占据，一切都变得身不由己。

当伊斯坎达尔意识到的时候他已经站在了韦伯身边，到底是什么原因？大概是在看到他被斯莱特林的学生围在墙角，明明身子在发抖但灰绿色的眼睛还是那么倔强。伊斯坎达尔子以为凭着自己的本事全然可以在学校里将韦伯护得周全，他对外警告了那些人，之后到哪儿都带着韦伯。

年少的意气风发让所有人，包括他自己都以为他是学校的无冕之王，可当他醒悟过来时他连爱人的最后一面也没有见到。他只看到那个疯子朝着自己欢歌与狂笑，像是在嘲讽他的自视甚高。

深夜，图书馆的大门被人推开。伊斯坎达尔走了进来，只见韦伯坐在窗下看着窗外的月亮，他像是预感到了男人的拜访。月光透过他半透明的身体洒在地上，他的眉蹙着像是在苦恼什么，伊斯坎达尔想抚平他眉宇间的细纹，但他知道自己无能为力。

“你找到答案了？”韦伯先开口，这几日学校里的幽灵们都在传着伊斯坎达尔和他的事情，少年可从未想到这些死了几百年的老家伙们依旧热衷于此。

“不论是生是死，爱情永远是这世界上最美丽的东西。”胖夫人打趣地说道。

“只能说是个偷懒的法子，”伊斯坎达尔挠了挠头，“除非余也赴死，否则余去不到你那里...”

“这世上没有死而复生的魔法，魔法石也做不到。”韦伯替他补充了后半句。

“但[梦]是我们共有的，不论是生者还是幽灵，我们都会做梦。”说到此处伊斯坎达尔得意地笑了起来，“余创造了一个魔咒，或者说是一种附加魔咒，可以让两人在梦里赴约。”

听到对方的话韦伯像是知道了什么，他张了张嘴却说不出话来，灰绿色的眼睛里透露着一丝不可思议。

“主动权在你手里，等到你想再见到余的时候就来余的办公室。”伊斯坎达尔道，“不过得快点，等到学期结束余这个客座教授也该卸任了。”

伊斯坎达尔离开了，留下韦伯一个人。而他口中的学期结束也不过剩下一个月的时间。

期末考试临近图书馆里满是复习的学生。韦伯捧着书在角落里读着，格蕾的功课已经不需要他操心，眼下只有弗拉特这个小混蛋折磨着他的胃。

“霍格沃兹考试之神！求求你了！”只见金发的少年双手合十，高举过头顶，紧闭着双眼向他求救。

“你这是作弊。”韦伯看也没看眼前的少年。

“怎么会？Master Christmas！只要一点点就好，告诉我吧！”少年眨巴着自己蓝色的眼睛，尽可能装出一副楚楚可怜的模样。

“不可能。”而韦伯经过了一整个学年的洗礼，再也不会轻易被他迷惑。他翻了页手里的书，向少年摆了摆手，一副不想再打理他的模样。

“您就可怜可怜我吧，埃尔梅罗教授不会轻易放过我的。”

“肯尼斯？”

“是啊，据说教授出了一套史上最难考题。”见韦伯起了兴趣，少年又说了起来。

“没什么最难考题，答案都在书里。”韦伯伸了个懒腰，给身边的书施了几个漂浮咒就转身离开了，不到10秒平斯夫人就出现在了弗拉特面前，可怜的弗拉特又一次被赶出了图书馆。

“维尔维特先生也太冷血了。”他叹了口气，却发现手里不知何时多了本魔药学的书，翻了几页上面划线的部分都有详细的备注。“我收回前言，维尔维特先生，您就是霍格沃兹之神！”少年叫了起来，心满意足地跑开了。

终于赶走了弗拉特，韦伯松了口气，他一个人坐在书架的顶层看着图书馆里来来往往的学生。他想着伊斯坎达尔的话，如果魔咒成功他们的确可以再次拥抱，接吻，甚至去任意的地方。不用多想便知道他甚至会沉沦其中不愿醒来，可伊斯坎达尔呢，他和自己不一样。

韦伯.维尔维特，一个只剩下过去的亡魂，他不存在什么未来。

伊斯坎达尔，一个成功的法师，任职于魔法部的傲罗，他的未来还有无数的可能性。

他没有权力要求伊斯坎达尔永远记得自己，哪怕他没有死他们也可能因为各种原因分手成为陌路人。竟然名为韦伯.维尔维特的少年已经没有了活着的证据，那他也不应该成为牵绊活人的阻碍。想到这里韦伯打定了主意，他会去见伊斯坎达尔，也会让这一切结束。

“余没想到你会拖到现在。”学期末的最后一天夜里，韦伯进入了伊斯坎达尔的办公室。

起初是白色，什么也没有。

韦伯站在这片白色中间，而后白色消散，是书柜，弥漫着熟悉的羊皮纸和墨水的味道，应该是图书馆。韦伯低下头看了看自己的手，是富有血色的。他摸了摸四周，传递来实物的触感。

“小子。”他听到有人叫他，是浑厚的男性嗓音。

韦伯回过头，看见伊斯坎达尔站在那里，红色的头发如火一样张扬，赤色的眼睛如太阳一样明媚。他正朝他笑，张开了双臂。韦伯跑了起来，穿过层层书架，他从没想过自己会在图书馆里跑动，他可不想被平斯夫人骂。可这又有什么关系，他只想跑向眼前的人，扑到对方的怀里。

是一个温暖的怀抱，他感受到男人的气息，衣服上是太阳的味道，夹杂着伊斯坎达尔特有的味道，与一丝雄性荷尔蒙的薄荷香味。他大概哭了，因为他太想念这个怀抱。他们曾经常像这样抱在一起，那时的韦伯还会害羞躲避，可现在他只想永远在这个怀里，永远不要放手。

伊斯坎达尔拉着韦伯朝屋外走。推开图书馆的大门，原本应该是学校的走廊却变成了一望无际的蓝海。海淘一阵阵地拍打在礁石上，韦伯再回头身后已经变成了希腊式的白色建筑，太阳将这里照的透亮，连气温也比英国的热烈。

伊斯坎达尔吻了他，粗糙的胡须磨蹭着韦伯的脸颊，绵长而痴情。直到他几乎要缺氧窒息，带着薄茧的手摸着他的脸，指关节抹去他眼角的泪水。男人笑了起来，重新将少年搂进怀来，韦伯的味道没有改变，带着少年的香甜，苍白柔嫩的肌肤，和后颈上细细的绒毛，一切都没有变。

赤色的眼睛看着灰绿色的眼眸，那双温柔如水的眼睛里盈满了爱意，他看着眼前的少年笑起来，嘴角上扬勾开一个甜美的弧度，如春日的花朵般娇羞。他已经太久没看到对方的笑容，久到记忆也变得模糊，可当他再次看到时又觉得自己从来没有忘记过。

伊斯坎达尔亲吻韦伯的额头，眼睛和脸颊，少年被亲昵的吻逗笑，发出咯咯的轻吟。而后他们又一次接吻，在地中海炽热的阳光下，伴随着海浪的敲打。舌与舌缠绕在一起，交换着彼此的气息，成熟的男性气息与青涩的少年香气混合在一起，唇齿厮磨。当他们分开时，伊斯坎达尔的手捧着那张沾染着红晕的脸，灰绿色的眼睛已经蒙上了雾气，娇嫩的唇有些红肿。他又亲了一口，像是品尝美味的甜点。

他们一起在海边漫步，海浪的声音与心跳声融为一体，伊斯坎达尔的大手紧紧的牵着他，像是一不留神自己就会逃走一样。韦伯觉得好笑，他看着男人高大的背影，就在自己眼前，手心的温度传递给自己，让他觉得现在就算醒来自己也不会再有什么怨言。

伊斯坎达尔必须忘记他，他不应该被死者束缚，这不适合这个男人。韦伯松了松右手的袖子，魔杖从袖子里滑落到手心。

男人一直背对着他走在前面，全然不知他的动作似地。

他开始施咒，遗忘咒可以抹去伊斯坎达尔对他的记忆，再次醒来他时他就要离开霍格沃兹，而有关韦伯.维尔维特的一切都化为乌有，即便再次相见也不会有半分映像，“Obli...”可就在这个时候伊斯坎达尔突然回头了。

“小子，余就知道你会这么做。”男人一把抓住了他的魔杖，轻易地抽走，“这场梦境还在余的主导范围内，余可不会让你得逞。”他笑了起来，像是胜利的雄狮。

许多年后，当伊斯坎达尔成为了垂垂老矣的法师，他红色的头发已经变得苍白，皱纹爬满了他的脸颊，只是那红色的眼睛还如火焰般熊熊燃烧。他靠在书房的摇椅上回想自己的一生。他一生没有娶妻，也没有伴侣，但他却从未觉得寂寞，“小子，余要来见你了，这回我们会永远在一起。”他闭上了眼睛，再也没有了呼吸。


End file.
